Pour un ami
by littlexhily
Summary: Textes écrit pour les 24h du Fof! Alors que James ne cesse de se poser des questions Sirius continu sa vie avec celui qu'il aime.
1. Chapter 1

**Le contrat**

Lorsque James se réveilla ce matin là il regarda longuement le lit à sa droite, comme tous les matins depuis le début de leur septième année il se demandait comment Sirius et lui en étaient arrivé là. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien comment leur dispute avait commencé, par contre il se rappelait parfaitement les paroles de son meilleur ami :_''Si tu ne peux pas accepter que je l'aime, je ne peux plus te compter parmi mais amis''. _La question qui le hantait depuis était de savoir depuis quand il était gay. La personne qu'il aimait n'avait certes rien de très sympathique, ni de très agréable et bien sûr il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius avait pu le choisir lui parmi tous les autres mais par dessus tout il ne comprenait pas comment Sirius avait pu devenir gay. Avait-il seulement été hétéro à un moment ? Son éducation le poussait à trouver abject tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à de l'homosexualité cependant Sirius lui manquait terriblement et puis depuis qu'il le connaissait il n'avait jamais été bizarre. Il était totalement perdu, il avait besoin de parler à Sirius.

Sirius remua légèrement, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller, aussi James se hâta-t-il de se détourner et de partir se doucher. Il allait lui parler. Plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait déjà se préparer à aller en cours et à retrouver Lily Evans. Il se doucha, un sourire aux lèvres, en se rappelant la réaction de Sirius lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à séduire Lily. Il secoua légèrement la tête, pris ses affaires et descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Alors qu'il mangeait avec appétit ses œufs brouillés il se souvint d'une conversation qu'avaient eu les maraudeurs :

_-Remus arrêtes, on va pas t'abandonner comme ça juste parce que tu es différent !, affirmait Sirius du haut de ses douze ans _

_ -C'est vrai ! Tu es juste un loup garou ça aurait pu être pire ! Imagine tu aurais été un serpentard ! Ou pire un serpentard ami de Servillus !, avait-il rajoutait_

_ -Mais c'est dangereux ! S'alarmait Remus_

_ -Mes parents sont des Sang purs extrémiste, c'est tout aussi dangereux de me fréquenter que de te fréquenter..._

_ -Ça n'a rien à voir !_

_ -De toute façon en tant que Maraudeurs on a signé un contrat : jamais on abandonne l'un de nous, quoiqu'il ait dit ou fait. Un Maraudeur reste un Maraudeur, et avant ça un ami. _

Ils avaient tous approuvé le discours de Peter parce qu'ils savaient tous que c'était vrai et parce que Remus était l'un des leur même s'il était différent. Est-ce c'était pareil pour Sirius ? Est-ce que lui aussi était comme eux ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait comparer la Lycanthropie de Remus et l'Homosexualité de Sirius ? Est-ce que Sirius était quelqu'un d'infréquentable ? Est-ce que ses parents étaient vraiment différents de ceux de Sirius ? N'étaient-ils pas eux aussi des extrémistes à leur manière ? Ne souhaitaient-ils pas que les homosexuels disparaissent tout comme les parents de Sirius voulaient que les Sang-de-Bourbe disparaissent ?

Comme tous les matins depuis le début de leur septième année Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa face à James, sur la droite de Remus, et commença son petit déjeuné tout en regardant les tables des autres maisons. Comme tous les matins il cherchait des yeux celui qu'il aimait, le trouvait et passait le reste de son petit déjeuné a échanger des regards tendre avec lui.

James regarda le manège de Sirius encore une fois, posa son regard sur Lily, soupira puis interrompit brusquement la contemplation de Sirius :

-Je ne compte pas m'arrêter de l'appeler Snivellus pour autant, tu sais ?

-Je n'avais pas autant d'espoir que ça, rassure toi, lui souris Sirius tout en continuant a dévorer du regard son Serpentard.

Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui étaient différents, c'était cette différence qui les avaient rapproché. Alors oui Remus était un Loup Garou, oui Peter n'avait jamais eu de petite copine, oui il n'était qu'une carpette lorsque Lily était dans les parages et oui Sirius était gay. Mais au fond qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Plonger**

_ -Dis, tu crois qu'on peux plonger dans le lac noir ?, Avait demandé Peter d'un air innocent._

Maintenant qu'il se tenait seul dans l'eau glacée à attendre que McGonnagall soit parti pour pouvoir sortir discrètement et ne pas se faire coller, James ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait répondu oui. Après un énième ricanement à peine dissimulé, il soupira de frustration : pas de doute il s'était fait avoir par le jeu d'acteur hors pair de Peter. Et vu le sourire de Sirius et de Snivellus (Beurk!) ils étaient tous dans le coup. Même Remus qui lisait tranquillement en dissimulant la moitié de son visage derrière un livre bien trop gros pour un être si frêle. Même Lily qui affirmait à leur directrice de maison qu'elle ne savait pas où James pouvait être.

A bien y réfléchir Sirius et l'Autre n'y étaient peut être pour rien, après tout ils passaient la journée à se regarder en souriant bêtement. Enfin non, ils leur arrivait d'arrêter pour s'embrasser mais rien que d'y penser les tremblements de James doublèrent. Il avait peut être réussi à faire abstraction de tous ce que ses parents lui avait toujours dis sur les gay (enfin presque, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal avec les douches collectives depuis qu'il savait) mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait voir son meilleur ami embrasser un garçon. Snivellus de surcroît. Snivellus qu'il devait désormais côtoyer tous les jours. Même les dimanches. Même les jours fériers. Même pendant les vacances. Même à noël ! Sa vie était devenue un enfer, pourquoi au juste avait-il accepté la différence de Sirius ? Ah oui c'est vrai, cette connerie de Maraudeurs...Et ils étaient où les Maraudeurs maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'eux ? Lequel d'entre eux s'était mouillé avec lui ? Il voulait bien excuser Sirius, après tout ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils se reparlaient et comme il fréquentait l'Autre il avait dû oublier tous ce qu'impliquait être un Maraudeur. Et Remus se remettait à peine de la dernière pleine lune qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt. Mais Peter, le gentil Peter qui lui demandait s'il était possible d'aller dans le lac noir, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu avec lui ? Un traître, voilà ce qu'il était . Un traître qui payerait pour le tour qu'il lui avait fait !

Alors que ses pensées se perdaient sur comment tuer du mieux possible Peter Petigrow, James sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa jambe gauche. Il secoua la jambe, cherchant à se défaire de cette maudite algue qui risquait de mettre à mal son camouflage quand il se sentit brusquement tirer de l'eau. Il s'agitait en tous sens, cherchant désespérément ce qui le soulevait comme ça et en tournant sur lui-même il vit le calmar géant. Ce dernier le regardait gesticuler en tout sens, semblant se demander ce que faisait un élève dans son lac en plein mois de décembre. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tenter quoique ce soit pour tenter de ne pas se faire remarquer quatre éclats de rire résonnaient dans le parc. McGonnagall se retourna pour comprendre la source de cette hilarité lorsqu'elle vit James suspendu au dessus du lac. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire lâcher prise au calmar et pour retirer une bonne centaine de point à une Lily rouge de colère et à lui même. Lorsque leur professeur s'éloigna il blanchit visiblement et attendit les remontrances de sa petite amie.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIN**

Il soupira. Un regard en arrière et il se dépêcha de détourner le regard pour que cette larme traîtresse ne s'échappe pas. C'était la fin. Pour de bon. Il partait définitivement. En entendant les éclats de rire dans le compartiment James sursauta, n'y avait-il que lui qui serait nostalgique de Poudlard ? Il posa un regard sur ses amis, ils avaient bien changé depuis leur première année. Remus était bien plus joyeux, Peter semblait épanouie, Lily était sa petite amie et Sirius...Sirius n'avait pas vraiment changé en faite, sauf si on prenait en compte l'Autre. Il avait pourtant tous fait pour que Sirius réalise l'erreur monumentale qu'il faisait à sortir avec lui mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il disait toujours qu'il était amoureux. Si bien que James lui avait fait boire des tas d'antidotes aux filtres d'amour mais même ça, ça n'avait rien changé.

S'il était tout à fait honnête James devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait bien en fin de compte. Snape était tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable bien sûr mais il avait un avis très intéressant sur la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. D'ailleurs cette guerre allait tuer Sirius avant même qu'il y soit confronté s'il en jugeait pas l'air inquiet qu'il avait à chaque fois que Snape parlait de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Dans un premier temps James s'était servi de cet argument pour prouver à Sirius que Snivellus était un salop de la pire espèce et qu'il devait cessé de le fréquenter. Plusieurs confrontation plus tard Sirius s'était effondré en larme, baragouinant des phrases incompréhensible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'était calmé que James avait enfin pu comprendre ce qu'il lui disait : Snivellus ne voulait pas rejoindre les Mangemorts parce qu'il croyait en leurs causes mais pour pouvoir les espionner. Autant dire que James était choqué, l'affreux Serpentard partisan du mal voulait en faite travailler pour le bien. Snape voulait aider à la chute de celui qu'il lui avait attribué comme mentor. Son regard sur lui avait changé à ce moment là. Lorsque Snape était tendu ce n'était plus parce qu'il préparait un mauvais coup mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait que Sirius fut la cible d'un Mangemort en puissance. Lorsqu'il tenait la main de Sirius ou qu'il l'embrassait ce n'était plus pour lui inoculé une dose de poison mais parce qu'il...l'aimait ? Bien sûr James continuait de le détesté, par principe déjà mais aussi parce qu'il avait réussi à corrompre Sirius et a l'amener sur le chemin de l'homosexualité. Sans compter qu'il lui avait voler son meilleur ami, mais ça il ne pouvait pas l'admettre à haute voix car Remus se faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que Lily avait fait la même chose avec lui.

Dire que quelques années plus tôt la seule chose qui les préoccupait était de savoir quel mauvais coup ils pourraient faire à Snivellus, quand ils pourraient se revoir durant les vacances et est-ce que madame Potter allait encore attraper James par l'oreille et lui faire une leçon de morale devant tout le monde...Elle était décidément loin cette époque. Est-ce que Sirius était déjà amoureux de Snivellus à ce moment ? ...Non, certainement pas, il lui aurait dit sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il lui répondrait s'il lui demandait ? Mieux, est-ce qu'il rougirait ?

-Sirius, depuis quand tu es amoureux de Snivellus ?, demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

-Il s'appelle Severus !, répondit Sirius dans une vaine tentative de détourner la conversation, ses pommettes rosissant légèrement

-Changes pas de sujet !

-Depuis...je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?, dit-il en rougissant d'avantage faisait perdre tout espoir à James

-Moi je voudrais bien savoir, intervint Snape

-Quoi !? Mais tu n'as pas le droit de tenir avec James !, s'insurgea Sirius décidément de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce n'est juste pas le cas ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'avouer que je suis ici suite à un pari ?, demanda innocemment Snape, avec un petit sourire calculateur.

-Comme si ! Jamais James n'aurait eu l'idée d'un tel pari, Remus aurait de toute façon été contre et Peter ne défi jamais personne. Si tu veux vraiment savoir depuis quand je t'aime, je vais te le dire pas la peine de faire de telles accusations !, s'énerva Sirius

-Donc depuis quand ?, s'amusa-t-il encore

-Depuis...je suis pas vraiment sûr en faite. Je crois bien que ça date de la troisième année...encore que en deuxième je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir avec Lily...tu me diras en première année non plus...

James reporta son attention sur le château qui disparaissait derrière de grands arbres, Sirius et l'Autre étaient (encore) en train de s'embrasser. Poudlard aura vraiment été le lieu de toutes les rencontres de sa vie, de tous les trucs bizarre aussi, maintenant il leur faudrait trouver un autre lieu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolat**

S'il était totalement honnête il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était plus si surpris que ça de se retrouver devant cette porte avec une boite de chocolat dans les mains. Il devait même admettre qu'il était plus étonné de la raison pour laquelle il était là que pour la personne. En effet le matin même Sirius lui avait envoyé un hibou alarment lui expliquant que Snivellus était à St Mangouste suite à une attaque de Mangemort. Sur le coup James n'avait pas été certain que la lettre vienne de Sirius puisque Snape été (même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre) un espion extraordinaire. La seule raison qui avait poussé James à lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, outre Sirius qui l'aurait tué s'il n'était pas venu, été que Snape avait été retrouvé inconscient dans leur maison.

Quelques jours auparavant, sans donner d'explication, Severus avait exigé que Lily, Harry et lui aillent chez la sœur de Lily pour quelques jours. Il avait aussi précisé que personne ne devait être au courant, même pas Remus ou Peter. Bien entendu James était persuadé que c'était un piège et avait refusé mais Sirius lui avait assuré que ce n'en été pas un et qu'ils devient vérifier quelque chose. Et voilà qu'en ce 1er novembre Snape était dans une chambre d'hôpital, inconscient alors que dehors tous criaient leur joie depuis l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort.

Il prit une grande inspiration et tapa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Sirius était là évidement, sa main tenant celle de l'Autre, et Snape se faisait tripoté par toute une flopée d'infirmières. Il était réveillé. Il semblait aller bien. James s'étonna de se sentir soulagé de ce constat. Il attendit que les infirmières eurent fini puis il s'approcha. Snivellus lui lança un pauvre sourire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui était pathétique, lasse et fatigué. Il ressemblait étrangement à Remus en cet instant, d'ailleurs Remus devait être dans un autre lit, avec le même air fatigué sur le visage en ce moment...

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?, demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la boite de chocolat

-Pas grand chose en faite, quelques doloris, un sortilège de découpe et me voilà ici, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont attaqué ? Comment ont-ils-pu attaquer ?

-A l'une des réunions jamais entendu un nom...il s'est avéré que je n'avais pas mal entendu.

-C'est-à-dire ?, insista James qui avait pourtant compris

-Pettigrow...c'était votre gardien du secret. C'était aussi un Mangemort. Et comme tu le sais Dumbledore m'avait demandé de répéter une prophétie à Voldemort. Cette prophétie pouvait mener à ton fils...et Pettigrow lui a donné ton adresse. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour vous protéger, j'espérais que le Pettigrow de la réunion ne soit pas Peter mais visiblement...

-Tu nous as sauvé la vie...merci, murmura James partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir perdu son fils et la tristesse d'avoir été trahit par un ami.

Dans les jours qui suivirent et jusqu'à la sortie de Severus de l'hôpital, James était là. Parfois accompagné de Lily et Harry mais toujours accompagné d'une boite de chocolat puisqu'il semblait de Snape de mangeait rien d'autre ce qui, au vu des repas proposé par l'hôpital, n'était pas si étonnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeu**

L'atmosphère était pesante, ça faisait bien des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé dans une situation aussi tendu. Bon pas si longtemps que ça s'il prenait en compte la situation dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Sirius et l'Autre une semaine auparavant. D'ailleurs il lui arrivait encore de les revoir se faire ces...choses lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Mais là la situation était bien différente. Il n'était pas entré sans prévenir dans la chambre d'un couple, il était certes dans leur chambre mais il n'y avait que Sirius avec lui. Sirius qui était plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. James en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas eut autant envi de pleurer. C'était sérieux cette fois, il en avait la preuve devant les yeux, Sirius n'avait jamais pris cette relation pour un jeu. Parce que, on ne se marie pas si c'est un jeu, non ?

Sirius était persuadé que Snape ne viendrait pas, ou qu'il refuserait lorsqu'on lui demanderait s'il voulait l'épouser lui, et c'était tellement frustrant pour James de devoir vanté les qualités de ce type qu'il ne supportait pas. Mais c'était lui le témoin, c'était son rôle après tout. Et puis il avait beau détesté Snape (ou plutôt aimer à penser qu'il détestait Snape), il devait bien admettre qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ça. Snape était aussi amoureux de Sirius que le contraire été vrai et ça le tuait de l'admettre.

Il entendit des petits pas dans les escaliers et soupira. Harry venait encore une fois les voir. Il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était convaincre son parrain qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas épouser Severus mais lui, ce qui avait le don de faire sourire le parrain et d'exaspérer le père. D'accord il acceptait maintenant parfaitement l'homosexualité de son ami mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son fils le soit aussi ! James était d'autant plus inquiet que Harry semblait suivre le même schéma que Sirius avec le filleul de Snape, un petit blond de huit ans lui aussi. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce gamin ! Sirius pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir et de descendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Snape n'était toujours pas là. Sirius prit place et attendit pendant que les deux enfants se disputaient pour savoir qui porterait le petit coussin avec les alliances. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le coussin commençait à ne plus ressembler à grand chose, Severus arriva accompagné de son témoin (qui était visiblement le père du sale gamin blond qui risquait de lui piquer son fils!). Pendant le discours de l'employé du ministère les deux petits s'étaient assagit et se donnaient maintenant sagement la main. Après quelques rappels de la loi ils purent prononcer leurs vœux et échanger les alliances sous le regard réprobateur des deux enfants et résigné de leurs pères.


End file.
